


【EC】Would You Love Me?/与傲娇的恋爱

by veronica_tao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Bottom Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 一只兔子，两段羁绊，三次告别，以及四个人的成长。/有车，奇怪的体位增加了
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Would You Love Me?/与傲娇的恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 兔化Erik AU/520贺文/科学开车

1.  
1973,五角大楼。

Peter从牢房的透明玻璃往下看，惊喜地发现床垫上灰色拘束服里探出了一个圆圆的小脑袋。  
那是一只不大的垂耳兔，耳朵和黑珍珠一样的眼睛周围是奶茶色的，身体的颜色白黄相间。

这勾起了Peter天生的好奇心。

“原来是小兔子啊。”  
Peter蹲下身，想要把兔子看得真切。他勾起一抹笑，究竟是谁会忍心把这样一只可爱的兔子被关在这里？

作为一个“惯偷”，要偷一只兔子对他来说易如反掌。少年把手掌贴上五角形的防弹玻璃，快速振动将玻璃面板震碎。接着纵身跳进牢房，去救他的“兔子朋友”。  
Peter一手托着浑圆的兔子屁股，另一只手搂着它的脑袋防止过度屈伸。成功地把小兔子带了出来。

出了电梯后，兔子从Peter手上倏地跳进Charles怀里，快到即便是Peter也没有反应过来。

不得不说，Peter有点失望，因为他感受到了来自兔子的嘲讽：谁和你是朋友了？  
就连刚刚被自己用胶布绑在轿厢里的那位安保人员好像也在偷笑。

Peter挠了挠脑袋，百思不得其解。  
可能是刚刚自己移动得太快，吓着它了，这小兔崽子在报复吧。

彼时，兔子抬起一只垂着的耳朵，滚圆的黑色眼珠打量着Charles。

一人一兔对视了十秒。  
Charles预感事情并不简单。  
没办法，他的第六感出奇地准。

我是Erik Lehnsherr。Charles, 我今天最没想到会见的人是你。  
明明是个成年人，变成兔子后却只有幼兔巴掌般的大小了。Erik知道在这具身体里他很没有说服力。

你又想玩什么花样？  
Charles因为警惕变得严肃起来。  
他现在要面对的不是一只单纯无害的兔子，而可能是邪恶的万磁王......在一只兔子的身体里。

Charles想知道的东西太多了。  
这是在骗自己吗？如果是真的，为什么Erik会变成这样？谁把他变成这样的？他们一行人的计划会不会早就暴露了？  
更重要的是，十年来，Erik Lehnsherr究竟变了多少？还是说那个杀伐果断的万磁王一点也没有变？

我发誓我是认真的。  
黄白相间的兔子伸出它的白色绒爪，搭在Charles的手臂上。

谁会相信一个凶手和怪物所发的誓？

这两个词是Charles在Logan面前形容Erik的。

十年过去了，Charles Xavier变了很多。没有人会经历如此之多的事情之后还能保持健康积极的心态。  
现在的他多疑而缺乏安全感，像只易受惊吓、脾气暴躁的窝居仓鼠。这个时候，重新建立牢固的信任关系怕是很难的。

Charles把双指重新放回太阳穴，他多年来第一次这样尝试。

他聚精会神，把被药物遮盖的读心能力一丝一缕地重新剥离出来。

他要进一步探测兔子的脑袋。  
这个过程对于人和兔来说都不好受。  
在这种情况下进行的每一次探测都会带来钻心的剧痛。脑海中涌入的声音让他的情绪波动异常。

而对于Erik来说，突然的强行进入也是很痛苦的。

Erik本来想主动展示记忆，但Charles拒绝了。  
他们之间的信任早就降到了冰点。

他们的关系早在那场危机后就起了变化，这两个人如今可以说是冤家路窄，仇人相见。Erik知道，一切精神或肉体的酷刑都是他应得的。

让他受苦。  
这也许是Charles想要的结果。

你抛下了我，带走了Raven，而且抛下了我！

硬币穿脑而过的场景再次闪回。

这原本是Charles最想屏蔽掉的记忆。很难说这不是他服用抑制能力的药物的主要原因。一旦他停药或者减少剂量，这段痛苦的往事每每像梦魇一样找上他、追击他、蚕食他。

它带来的心理伤害早已远超物理意义上的伤害。

用不着强调两遍，Charles。我纠正一下，抛下了所有的变种人的人是你。  
天使、红魔、Emma......  
他们一个接一个地都离开了我们。而你，Charles Xavier, 眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，躲了起来，假装你不是变种人的一员。

水槽里的水面出现层层涟漪。浸在水下的刀叉开始变形，连水槽本身都即将被掀起。它们正苦苦承受着属于磁控者的盛怒。

身心脆弱状态下的读心出现了反向作用。  
Erik在Charles的脑中意外发现了一些东西。

那是他错过的十年时间里，变种人兄弟姐妹身上发生的一桩桩悲剧。  
被追捕、被实验、被肢解。

怒气在Erik心中升腾。

在他眼中，Charles在这十年里是为自己的胆小怯懦而躲藏。他明明有更重要的事情去完成，却总是以自我为中心，为自己寻找借口。

这不是Erik希望在Charles身上看到的。Charles应该永远致力于保护和拯救所有变种人的。他身上应该有永远有勇气与希望。

过去的那个Charles到哪里去了？  
也许是他和普通人的生活对他的影响太深了，变种人不应该有那么多七情六欲。这就导致Charles一直陷在情感的深渊里无法自拔。

哪怕是Charles Xavier,也应该被允许有沉郁颓废的时候。

Charles在兔子记忆的深处探索，勉强确定Erik没有说谎。

还需要确认么？  
只有最了解Charles的人才会懂得如何伤他最深。

Charles只是迷失了，他不应该承受所有的指责。

问题是，谁能像他曾经对自己的学生一样引导自己？

男人回过神来，他的眼神变了，一股莫名的情绪在蔚蓝色的眼睛里蓄势待发。

那是委屈和不甘在酝酿。

“从我身上下来，自己跟着走。”  
免去刚见面时Erik该挨的那一巴掌，Charles已经动用了他最后的仁慈。  
“教授，这只兔子怎么了吗？”  
被长时间晾在一旁的Peter见教授已经盯着这只兔子很久了。

“没什么，只是一只普通的兔子而已，听不懂人话的。”Charles佯装叹气，看了看兔子，“计划赶不上变化。看来阻止Raven的任务得靠我们自己了。”

这大概和Hank把监控调频至电视节目是同一个道理，这些政府的机关人员把Erik调包成兔子也就说得通了。

“唉......那么真正的万磁王究竟到哪里去了？”  
Peter在一边叉着腰，若有所思。这五角大楼机关森严，不管是几级变种人，应该是插翅难飞的啊。

“不管他了。”

“你要把兔子带回西彻斯特？”  
Logan稍稍有点惊讶。

“嗯，兔子呆在这里不安全。”  
既然兔子派不上用场，Charles也不明白自己为什么还是打算把Erik带回家。

“可它是只兔子，又不是狗......”  
Peter注意到Charles弯下腰，真的是打算把兔子放到了厨房的地上。即使有先前那一出，少年还是为这只刚刚脱离虎口地小兔子抗议道。

“算了，都这个时候了，兔子我抱着。”  
Logan看不下去这场闹剧，就作势要去接过Charles手里的黄白团子。

Charles不打算和这两个被蒙在鼓里的人计较。  
他也知道要让Erik跟着他们回家会累死这个还没几磅重的小家伙。

此刻他心里想的是，反正只要不是自己抱着就行。

突然间，一只金属甜品匙从还没关上的消毒柜里飞了出来，恰好砸中Logan的脑门。不过这只是一个甜品匙，加上Erik刚变成兔子没多久，力量还不稳定，这一击对于Logan这个强壮的男人来说软绵绵的。

但还是足以让他分神一会。

就在Logan直起身还摸不着头脑时，又不小心撞到了背后不锈钢架子上高高垒起的各种餐具。

噼里啪啦，陶瓷碗碟和金属叉匙倾泻而下，砸至地面发出巨大的声响。

Erik往后一蹬，借机跳到了地上。

就算是要自己走也不愿意被Charles以外的人抱着。即便他应该明白Logan是出于好意。

“看来你是他的‘最爱’。”  
Logan摊了摊手，略显无奈。

Charles在心里嗤笑了一声。

不出意外，刚刚的“餐具事件”已经惊动了这里大量的安保力量。厨房的银灰色的自动门开启后，二十个枪口已经快速瞄准了三人一兔。

“我们什么也没动......”Peter举起双手示意投降。  
只是带走了一只兔子而已，在Peter看来这应该连厨房食材都算不上。  
啧，而且要劫的狱还没劫到呢。  
少年在心里嘀咕。

“来不及解释了。”  
Logan冲上前，亮出骨爪，徒手上阵，眼疾手快地按倒了几个真枪荷弹的保安，已经飞出子弹根本伤不到他。

茸茸的毛球躲在Charles的脚后。

Erik有点遗憾自己没变成什么更强壮的动物，比如狼或者豹子，而是变成了兔子这种容易激发人保护欲的动物。这和他平时的形象根本不符。

另一边，银发少年壮了胆子，使用能力减缓时间流速，沿着厨房椭圆形墙壁跑过一圈后一下“没收”了这些人的武器。

不，这还不够，Peter又拎起保安队长的手，借他的壮实的拳头“痛击”他下属的队员。

“加快进度，我们要在军队没有接管这里前和Hank汇合。黑进监控拖不了他们太久。”  
Charles轻声提醒。

“相信我，Professor。我们已经够快了。”  
Logan对眼前的这位年轻人充满自信。在未来，他可以大展拳脚。

2.  
傍晚，Charles的私人飞机旁。

“谢谢你，Peter。”  
“没关系，乐意之至。只是，我的这位‘兔子朋友’......”  
“我们会好好照顾的。”  
Hank冲Peter笑笑，摆了摆手安慰道。

“Peter，你在未来会成为了不起的人。”  
Logan拍了拍这位天赋异禀年轻人的肩膀。

Peter很惊讶，Logan说的全是真的么？

这个来自未来的人现在要坐上飞机离开了。  
他站直身子，整理了一下衣襟，模仿大人的样子做了一个庄重的告别。

原来，在五角大楼交战趁乱离开的时候，Charles尽管不乐意，但还是把Erik装进了自己的西装口袋带走了。

Peter注意到教授胸前的口袋有奇怪的隆起。他一步上前，伸手捏了捏兔子耷拉在口袋外面的耳朵。今天真是有惊无险，虽然没有找到Erik，但是能够救回一个无辜的小生命还是值得的吧。

这只兔子是幸运的，自己和Charles都没有把他留在五角大楼任人宰割。  
准确地说，他们都没有放弃他。

Peter望着Charles, Hank, 还有Logan走上飞机的舷梯，他们单枪匹马地出发，要做的事情却关乎整个人类和变种人族群的存亡。

出于对Peter的保护，Charles没有给他透露太多的内幕。但是这瞒不过一个快速移动者。Peter很早就把他们的计划单和飞行日志看了个遍。

很伟大的任务。曾经玩世不恭的他第一次感受到责任的力量。  
夕阳中，充斥着别离与不舍。

3.  
西彻斯特古堡二楼。

Hank按照Charles的指示，从实验室提来一只木质实验鼠笼。

兔子在空气中蹬着腿，企图反抗。

“你没资格向我提任何要求。”

Erik Lehnsherr是个卑鄙的杀人犯，理应在五角大楼无穷尽的孤独寂寞中忏悔一辈子。

将他放出来已是法外开恩。再加上他这个样子，看起来也无法将功补过。  
男人都快后悔把他带出来了。

Charles把木笼的门打开，将这个小东西送进笼子。

然而兔子却像是粘在了Charles手上一样，又抓又挠，不肯好好地进笼子。

本质上就是换一个地方继续蹲监狱而已，对他而言一点也不为过。  
不得已之下，Charles使了个小诡计：他假装转变了心意，作势要把Erik带出笼子，使得他放松警惕；然后在把手伸到木门前快速地抽开。

还是猝不及防地被留在了笼子里了。Erik看着笼子的木门在自己眼前落下，并加上了一个牢固的锁。

Charles甚至已经想好了，再过一段时间他就让Hank把这只兔子匿名寄回五角大楼。就装作这一切没有发生过。

到了傍晚，Charles想起来自己应该给这个一天没吃东西的家伙喂点苜蓿草。

当他走到书房里的木笼前时，却发现没有什么动静。  
Erik在笼子角落里纹丝不动地蜷缩着，从远处看去俨然是一团黄白相间的、圆滚滚的毛球。

兔子没有理睬Charles。  
这是......冷战起来了？

“那就别逼我给你输营养液。”

事到如今，Charles的潜意识还是觉得这一切都是在骗他。初遇时的那个少年在他心中大概是死了。而那个薄情的男人......应该在某个他这辈子都不会见到的、很远的地方。

大学学习的生物知识在Charles心里提醒他：兔子的肠胃需要一直蠕动，这么长时间没有主动摄食，很快就会有生命危险。

即便如此，心中的恨意还是没有那么容易消弭。于是狠话便自觉地到了他的嘴边。

“对了，我不会求你吃东西的。“Charles双手抚上轮椅的摇柄，打算转身离开前又回头警告，“你最好识趣，这是为你的生命安全着想。”

咔嗒。  
轮椅似乎是滑过了地面上某个硬硬的东西。他转过轮椅，一把钥匙正安安静静地躺在实木地板上。

老实说，Charles都快忘记自己当时到底是一时疏忽把钥匙落在这里，还是根本就是故意的，想让Erik离开眼不见为净，自己也好没有负罪感。

以Erik的能力，这本来是个越狱的绝佳机会。甚至可能是Charles默许的。  
但是他没有。

也许是在得到Charles的原谅之前，他不敢轻举妄动。  
原来是这样啊。  
做错事的兔子，也有低头认错乖乖接受惩罚的时候么？  
不管怎么说，是赖着不走了。

倒是挺烦人的。  
Charles无奈地笑了。

笼子里的毛球发出了轻微到几乎听不见的哼哼声。

Erik变成兔子也挺有意思的。把万磁王这样强大的能力者拿捏在鼓掌之间的机会不多。

有一点心软了。  
他刚刚伸手去打开木门，小兔子就急不可耐地钻了出来，向他的脚边飞奔而来。  
兔子原本是地面动物，但这一只似乎格外享受窜到主人膝上接受抚摸的时光。

黄白相间的兔子凑了上去，腮边的细须在微微摆动着。

“离我远一点，谁要和你这么亲了？”

Charles还不想这么快就和这只叫Erik Lehnsherr的兔子亲近，他双手把兔子举到半空，为的是把他拿得尽可能远。

然而兔子开始躁动。不安的双耳抬起，受惊一般。毛细血管在薄薄的皮肤下若隐若现。

怎么了，是发情期到了？

Charles觉得不可思议，以Erik现在的形态，他顶多是只3个月左右的幼兔，还远远没有达到性成熟。

我不是成年兔，但我是成年人。

兔子的双耳垂在鼓鼓的腮边，发出几不可闻的嘟囔。  
Charles在脑海里听见了熟悉的Erik声音。比起生理发情，这种心理上的发情期好像更难缠一点。

从一个生物学博士的角度看，这样的事的确很罕见。因为这不是他本人的意愿，Erik估计是没有办法控制自己的发情期的。

“我现在上哪儿去给你找一只母兔？”

Charles无奈叹气，怎么偏偏挑这个时候？

是原始的冲动控制了他。  
兔子开始蹭Charles的下巴，蹭完又舔了舔他的脸，弄的Charles脸上有点痒。白色团状尾巴轻摇。

“没有办法了，我只能勉为其难地帮你一次。”  
男人摇头，期望Erik能在问题解决后后快点回归人的理智。

Charles把手探到Erik柔软洁白的圆肚皮下，仔细摸索那个敏感点。兔子的手感极好，温暖柔软的东西总有种治愈的效果。

即使没有地图，Charles也可以在这片禁忌的密林里得心应手。

灵活的手指在绒毛和兔子的私密器官间打圈跳舞，每一下恰到好处的搔弄都能带来一阵的短暂痉挛，甚是舒爽。  
Erik表现得兴奋极了，他彻底迷上了这种感觉。

上天呀，是谁赐予的Charles的这般魔力，让一只兔子的灵魂为他神魂颠倒？  
他满意地咂咂嘴，把身体尽可能地在Charles的双膝上伸展，似乎很享受这种服务。

多巴胺赐予每个人获得和制造快感的机会，没有人，或者兔，应该为这种事感到不安或羞耻。

3.  
晚餐时间。  
Charles特意让庄园仆人把餐点送进书房。这种要求在他小时候被严令禁止的，没有人想让书房里的藏书沾上食物的味道。但Charles现在是西彻斯特的主人了，偶尔破一次例又怎么样呢？

仆人把还冒着烤箱热气的黄油焗波士顿龙虾、鲜烤庄园时蔬、提拉米苏蛋糕，两只焦香油亮香喷喷的牛角可颂面包以及一杯庄园红酒在书房的暗色实木书桌上一字排开，系好餐巾，慢条斯理地一口一口把这些美味佳肴往嘴里送。

这些都是Erik作为一只食草动物享用不了的。

真坏啊。

兔子停下了偷啃木质书架的动作，一蹦一跳地窜到了这个正在大快朵颐的男人面前。

Charles。

“怎么了，馋了吗？”  
明知故问。  
Charles正把一块用餐叉切好的牛排送到嘴边，抬头看了一眼Erik。似乎他今天心情不错。

Erik本来计划借着这个机会好好和他灌输一下自己的宏图壮志，但他也有点怕自己讲着讲着就流下了口水。

算了，等Charles直接来脑自己。

好好的“反派道理时间”被毁了，Erik觉得挺无趣的。  
他干脆趴在一边看着Charles用餐，再看他做研究。  
深栗色的卷发散落在眉间，他的眼中尽是星辰大海。不得不说，Charles在灯下专注认真的样子很迷人。

Charles偶尔也爱在Erik转头的时候偷看他。窗边的习习凉风吹得Erik稍微炸毛，显得有点滑稽。

Erik在和一只夜间出没的蛾子“搏斗”。  
蛾子翅膀的“轰鸣”弄得他很焦躁。  
可怜的蛾子，最后被一根金属书签一击毙命。

哨兵、神秘女、基因编辑......  
这些词汇在Charles的报告上反复出现。  
凌晨，一脸疲态的他枕着手臂在书桌上睡着了。夜深了，晚间的凉风穿堂而过，Charles被冻得瑟瑟发抖。

着凉了怎么办？  
Erik操控了他挂在椅子上的外套为他披上。谢天谢地，那件衣服上有金属拉链。兔子来到  
Charles的手臂边趴下，用身体为他输送热量。

“真可爱......”

这段时间以来Erik第一次听见了Charles对自己的赞美。于是他反复确认了一下伏在书桌上的男人还没清醒。

“就这样留在我身边......不要走，好吗？”  
梦呓中的Charles脸上露出了久违的笑容，但过了一会儿又紧锁眉头。他清楚地知道，无论在梦里还是在现实中，这对一个与他立场不同的人来说都是很过分的要求。

兔子歪着脑袋，在夜色中仔细观察这个不一般的人类。

4.  
第二天一早，管家们发现兔子不见了。

他不在任何隐蔽的角落，也没有在他爱去的Charles卧室。

Erik溜了。  
他今天要去一劳永逸地解决问题。

Charles之前研究过Raven的行踪。但是在古巴导弹危机后，他对Raven的了解程度就逊于Erik了。  
毕竟，她的心和灵魂在流离失所的时候曾在Erik那里短暂地停留过。

即便如此，Erik的旅行并不顺利。要在不暴露变种人身份的前提下挤进纽约地铁绝非易事，最后他是藏在一个人的帽子里才勉强办到。

他今天到的稍微早了一点。现在是周末上午8点半，Raven习惯在9点之前晨跑。

衣架、电话、熨斗、铁制艺术品......  
Erik把这些东西吸到了屋顶，Raven一推门就会被打个措手不及，从而暂时牵制住她。  
算不上什么高级的办法，但还是有很大概率奏效。

他注意到窗边的竹篮子里有一根缝衣针，可以用作最后的凶器。

为了全体变种人的未来，崔斯克不能得到Raven。Erik能做的只有亲手把她置于死地。

很残忍，但这已经是最小的牺牲。

9点到了，Raven准时从外面进来。  
房顶上的各类金属在Erik的控制下落地。但Raven眼疾手快，迅速躲开了攻击。  
缝衣针擦颈而过。

”嗨，是你。”她看见了Erik,“小兔子。”  
Erik本想逃跑，却被熨斗砸中了左腿。这一记很疼。

受伤阻碍了Erik的行动，于是被Raven一把抓住。

“你从哪儿来？”  
要命，这么快就被发现了。Erik只好先伪装成一只普通的家兔。

“咚咚。”  
门外传来一阵急促的敲门声，转移了Raven的注意力。  
Erik不得不钻进她的文胸里躲躲风头。  
在容易被惊吓方面，他倒是完美地继承了兔子。

羞耻极了。但还挺软和。

Raven则是表现得很镇定。这是他教出来的。  
不慌，小场面而已。  
Raven拴上了金属防盗链，以防来者不善。  
敲门者是Charles Xavier。

他顺着兔子腿上绑着的追踪器来到了这处位于布鲁克林下城的公寓。追踪器刚刚也没有幸免熨斗的打击，突然失去信号更是增添了Charles的怀疑。

透过门缝望着这地上杂乱无章摆放着的各类家居用品，Charles心里明白了七八分。这里刚刚发生过一场激烈的打斗。

餐桌的一角，他瞄见了一本假护照，里面还夹着一张前往华盛顿特区的机票。  
她警惕性很高，Erik果然教导有方。  
Raven现在的身份是伪造的，就连机票也是伪造的。这是生存者的智慧，她没那么容易被崔斯克盯上。活下去意味着一切。

但Raven终究是被他养大的小女孩，她的心不会假。

“Raven,我们需要谈谈。”

“我不是很有谈的心情，Charles。”  
金发女子紧贴门后，不愿露面。她知道来者的目的，但她不想见他。

“我们没有必要因为人类的一步差错，就丧失掉对他们的全部信念。”

“Charles, 我要做我必须做的事情。”

“我们还可以改变这一切。”  
“不要说‘我们’。我不是你的小女孩。”  
Raven对Charles的说教感到不耐烦。

她胸前探出的两只小巧耳朵不小心暴露了Erik的藏身之处。  
Charles礼貌地背过身去。

“对不起，我以为这是流浪的兔子。”  
Raven把调皮的兔子从胸前揪了出来，从门后塞进了他的手里。

“他不是流浪兔，走丢了而已。”  
他辩解道，全然忘记Raven对他的态度已俨然变成了陌生人。

Erik只是走丢了而已。  
Charles仔细回味了一下刚刚说过的话，竟品出一丝难过的意味。  
无论什么时候，他都不应该放弃Erik，让他的心去陌生的地方流浪。

5.  
回家的路上，Charles已经不太想追究Erik为什么逃跑，以及他离开西彻斯特后究竟做了什么。  
眼下发生的事情的确够他心烦的了。还有五个小时，哨兵计划说明会就要开始了。

“Raven她......她到底怎么了......”  
Charles在副驾驶上已经支吾了半天。

你没有真正尊重过她。

“那试图杀死她难道叫尊重？”  
Charles为Erik刚刚的所作所为感到恼火。

Charles, Raven不是你养大的宠物。你只是和她一起长大而已。  
而且，我至少可以给她一个体面的死法。

“......体面?”  
副驾驶上的人发出不屑的轻哼。  
死在我手下都叫体面。

这是什么愚蠢的狂傲自大。  
Charles差点笑出声。本来在副驾驶“自言自语”对司机来说就已经足够奇怪了。

他们到家了，Charles把Erik安置在阁楼的一个实验室里。

今天下午，崔斯克就会举办哨兵计划说明会。这是他们逆转未来的关键。

“Erik，你知道吗？”

兔子停下了舔腿上绒毛的动作，侧耳倾听。

“我挺恨你的。”Charles露出一个无可奈何的苦笑，“但也许今天之后我再也见不到你这个坏家伙了。仔细一想，这个世界上我可以道别的人也不多啊。”

说出这话，令他长舒了一口气。紧接着俯下身，轻轻搓弄Erik脖间那一圈白色的毛。

“所以答应我，好好呆在这里不要乱动。”  
Charles的眼中有一些晶莹的东西在闪烁。  
这难道是一个纯粹恨他的人该有的情绪吗？

Erik知道，Charles又要去做拯救人类的傻事了。  
哪怕丢掉性命，也是值得的吗？

但Erik心里明白，如果是为了所有变种人的未来，他也会这样做的。  
从某种程度上说，他欣赏Charles。

“Handshake?”  
Charles伸出右手，兔子则是探出了前爪。  
这次握手的意义很特别。

我是你的兔子。

一言为定。  
他们握手了。

握手之后是什么？是再度相遇还是就此永别？  
没人知道。  
握手就是对这个问题最好的回避。

6.  
这是崔斯克手中的变种人探测器第三次报警。  
又发现两个变种人。

根据他的计算，现在这里至少有四个。崔斯克的发明从不出错。

既然如此，不如来个杀鸡儆猴。

“女士们，先生们。欢迎来到‘哨兵计划’说明会。”  
一片掌声雷动。

白色的草坪椅和交错的人影旁边是待揭幕的哨兵机器人。

Charles戴了一副深色墨镜，和Hank、Logan列座其间。

“正如大家所知，变种人已经对人类的社会产生了巨大的威胁。我们无意与他们争夺生存的空间，哨兵计划将会受到严格的管控，不会在不必要的情况下挑起争端。”  
崔斯克握紧话筒，转向旁边白色的幕布。  
“可是，来自变种人的挑衅已经出现，他们会破坏和平的协定。有四个不明身份的变种人来到了现场。”

场下一片哗然。

是四个而不是三个。  
Charles可以确定的是，Raven今天必定来到了现场。  
她还没放弃。

他发现了。  
角落里那个戴着法式草帽的年轻女人。

“Raven，不要这样。”  
Charles通过心灵感应对她说。

“从我的脑袋里滚出去。”  
他们之间的链接戛然而止。  
她不再允许Charles进入。

崔斯克话里有话，Charles必须想个办法来防止出岔子。

台上的人停顿了一下，环顾四周，向边上一位崔斯克集团的雇员点了点头。  
他随即从西服的口袋里摸出哨兵的遥控装置。

“我们并非针对他们，但是在座各位的安全是我们首要考虑的。“  
这倒是一套很巧妙的话术。当自己的利益受到威胁，崔斯克眼中那些反对他的人自然会被扯下伪善的面具。

崔斯克把手放到背后，按下哨兵的启动按钮。

“今天是一场特别的演示。为了展示我们有能力保护好我们的纳税人。”  
一位同样主张哨兵计划的议员附和道。

崔斯克集团的工作人员拉下帷幕，巨大的紫色机器人宣誓着肃杀的威严。

机器人的双目的光圈被点亮，像是一位位杀红眼的战士。它们一会儿就腾升至半空，向地面投下一片片可怖的阴影。

不一会，天空中的机器人就开始向Charles、Hank还有Logan扑来！

四周的人慌忙逃散。哨兵虽然体型笨重，但是拜崔斯克所赐，它们识别变种人倒是很精准。

Hank变成了野兽形态，连忙推着Charles四处躲藏。他们与Logan分头行动，尝试着转移火力。  
轮椅上的人也没闲着，Charles在人群中搜寻打开哨兵机器人的工作人员，哨兵是自主运作的，要想让第一代哨兵停下，就只能通过切断配给电源。

找到了。  
但是，要在哨兵机器人的穷追猛打之下保持心灵链接十分困难。

有几个机器人在切断电源后终于停下。但不知为何，有一个机器人突然开启了全体扫射模式。

糟糕。  
面前的建筑满目疮痍。国会大厦前的石柱轰然倒塌。

Charles做好了九死一生的准备，他给西彻斯特的管家发送了一条秘密讯息。

摧毁主脑。  
这项技术不能落到任何人手里。一旦政府挟持了一位心灵控制者，那么没有一个变种人可以逃脱这场灾难。

Erik在西彻斯特的位置离主脑室还有一定距离，Charles确保这场爆炸不会伤到他。

60秒倒计时。

西彻斯特的实验室、走廊、书房、教室等无一例外发出了刺耳的危险警报。  
红灯在闪烁。  
Erik心头一惊。  
Charles一定是遇到了极为紧急的情况。  
他必须做点什么。兔子敏捷地从桌上跃至地面。

Washington D.C.

留给Erik的时间不多了。  
唯一可以选择的交通工具只有他自己。  
他感受着周围的磁场，这个身体意味着更多的飞行风险。  
真正意义上的“风雨兼程”。最后会受到怎么样的天气影响，Erik也不确定。  
不过为了Charles，他可以付出一切。

这一边，安保紧急小组掘出草坪下的掩体，供总统和各位议员临时躲藏。

Hank望向天空，发现机器人手臂上的子弹已经射尽，即将开始自毁。

“当心！”  
Hank用野兽的手臂护住Charles，但还是被掉落的钢筋水泥块砸中。他们几乎是被困在这片死亡废墟里了。

这还算好的。Logan刚才为他们挡住了一根倒塌的石柱，现在他被压住彻底动弹不得了。

该逃的逃，该伤的伤。轮到Raven登场了。  
她摘下草帽，瞬间变成了她原本的蓝皮肤形态。

Raven手中持枪，打算彻底结束这一切。

“Raven，在杀死我之前，我应该向你道歉......为之前那些说的话。”  
在Hank帮助下从废墟中艰难爬起的男人用手背擦去额上的血迹，挡在了崔斯克面前。

意思很明确了，想要结果掉崔斯克，必须先杀了Charles。  
他还想再搏一次。

“我们战斗的目的。”他向蓝皮肤的女子伸出手，眼中泛着红色的血丝，“不是为了杀死我们所恨，而是拯救我们所爱。”  
“一切都还为时未晚，而我尊重你的选择。”

他目光坚毅。

是啊。  
拯救所爱的人。  
Raven已经足够幸运了，这个世界上向她付出过爱意的人不少：Hank、Charles、Erik......  
变种人的身份下，他们都是有血有肉的人类。他们值得自己重新燃起对人类的希望。

爱自己，并最终实现自我拯救。

我们都不该陷入万劫不复。  
她曾以为这一切都会滑向命运的必然，但只要她想，一切都有可能变得不一样。  
眼前人为之一震，她有些被Charles的这个真诚的提议打动了。

她把食指移下塑料枪的扳机，下一秒原本瞄准崔斯克的枪会就将掉到草坪上。

霎时，Raven像是被一股电流击中一般，忽然把枪重新握紧，接连扣动了两次扳机。  
一颗子弹射向Charles，另一发则是向今天备受瞩目的崔斯克先生飞去。

正在和Raven心灵沟通的Charles意识到事情并不简单，这两发子弹并非出自Raven本意。应该是某个迫不及待想要破坏他们为和平作出的努力的人用某种临时植入的生物芯片控制了她。

这个神秘人想要把Raven变成公众之敌，用心歹毒可见一斑。

他们都中了计。

但这个时候才反应过来已经太迟。Charles闭上眼等待死亡降临。

痛苦而撕裂的一生马上就要结束了。他有些宽慰，又有些遗憾。他想让这一切发生得再慢一些。

再见了，Erik。

这是他脑子里蹦出的第一个与“遗憾”有关的念头。  
Charles原本不想这么简省。要不是考虑到子弹速度太快，他想要一个更郑重的告别，比如一封八千字的告别信。  
而这两个词却已是他能想到的全部正文。

Erik他......是否会为自己的死哀悼呢？

额前吹过一缕微风。

阳光刺得人睁不开眼，光线汇合成单一的焦点，奇迹正在路上。

当Charles Xavier再度睁眼时，他发现草坪上有一个快速移动的黄白影子。

Erik做到了。  
两枚子弹在空气中灵巧地转了个向。

“Erik，别......”  
以Charles对Erik的了解，他很有可能会在不了解情况的前提下误杀Raven。

他没想到。  
两枚铜质的弹头在空气中相撞，发出清脆的相碰声，随即掉进了Raven的手里。

兔子一跃而起，向Charles奔去。  
Erik的腿伤还没好，这番折腾过后伤口又开始渗血，看起来奄奄一息。Charles二话不说脱去上衣，扯成布条为Erik包扎止血。

“不要走......别离开我。”  
Charles重复了他在梦里说过的话。  
一滴温热的泪水滴落在兔子的身上。  
谁叫你这么不守信用？  
Charles低头俯身，在Erik身上留下一个用力的亲吻。

他因为紧张而流汗，冲刷了胸膛上的血迹和尘土。

不管是没穿上衣的样子，还是他心疼的样子，都很性感。

也许是力气耗尽，Erik在Charles的臂弯里晕了过去。  
微风轻拂，在垂耳兔的身体上吹开一阵波浪，时而又吹出一个个小小的漩涡。腿部的毛发则是因为流血而干结。  
这次，他可以贴在Charles的胸膛上，静静聆听他的心跳。

此刻他的心，也在为他跳动。

终于如愿以偿了，可惜Erik现在没法亲眼看看。  
不要紧的，Erik。  
这样的机会从今天以后，就会变多了。  
7.  
他们把受伤昏迷的Erik带回了西彻斯特。

Hank为Erik治疗，他让Charles和Logan暂时等在门外。

身着白色手术服的男人为兔子戴上一个迷你的脑波增幅器，便于医患间交流。  
蓝色的液体慢慢从玻璃针筒注入，Erik从昏迷中苏醒。

几乎就在他醒来的同一瞬间，Hank看到一个银白色的薄片向他快速飞来，等他彻底意识过来的时候，一把明晃晃的手术刀已经架在了他的脖子上。

锋利的刀尖散发着逼人的寒气。

Erik, 我并不想伤害你。

Hank把手术钳放回搪瓷托盘。接着摊开双手，示意自己手里没有可以伤害他的刀械。

等我伤好后，我不能呆在他......他的身边。你必须想办法说服他让我离开。

为什么？

男人表现出了惊讶和不解，难道Erik不知道Charles此刻最需要的就是他吗？

我坏了神秘人的好事，他很快就会找上我。我不能连累Charles，而且如果......如果他不在了，谁来为Raven作证那两发子弹不受她控制？

可是......  
Erik Lehnsherr真的舍得离开吗？Charles又真的放心他离开吗？

没有什么“可是”，神秘人想要开战，如果不这样做，谁也活不了。你直说吧，到底帮不帮我？

不管怎么样，Hank得承认Erik的分析有点道理。如果神秘人得逞，那么他们之前做的所有努力都白费了。

好，我帮你。

脖间的手术刀应声落地。

手术室外。  
见到Hank刚从手术室出来，Charles立刻转动轮椅前去迎接，好像下一秒就要站起来似的。

“Charles, 你也受了伤，先好好养着吧。”

说着，Hank把Charles按回了轮椅，让他好好坐着不要乱动。

“Erik他......他怎么样了？”  
Charles能感觉到Hank在转移话题。

提到对方名字的时候都有明显的停顿，他们似乎达成了一种默契。

“我先前研发了一种特效药，可以完全治好Erik的腿。但是副作用是会导致失忆，而且这样做他很有可能就变不回人了。也就是说，Erik会彻底变成一只普通的兔子。”

“保命要紧。”  
几乎是脱口而出。  
没有什么比Erik的生命更重要的了。  
Charles选择放弃这段刻骨铭心的感情。Erik Lehnsherr，从今以后只住在Charles Xavier的心里。

一切都在Hank的计划之中。他抽动鼻翼，也知道这样做对教授来说是痛苦的煎熬，但是他又不得不这样做。

8.  
下午五点，特效药注射成功。

Charles从Hank手中接过兔子，却遭到无情的啃咬。  
兔儿从Charles的膝上快速溜走。

西彻斯特炉边谈的话，林肯纪念堂前下的棋，五角大楼里的劫狱，还有国会大厦前为他挡下的那颗子弹.....

甜的或者苦的，现在全都成了专属Charles Xavier的回忆。

Erik，他已经不在了。  
轮椅上的男人怅然。夕阳把两人在走廊里斜斜的影子拉得很长。

“Erik是只普通的兔子。也许比起当你的宠物，它更想要自由。”  
Hank的眼角湿润了，他知道这话意味着什么。

他拍了拍Charles的肩，示意他们到楼下去走走。  
管家把兔子装进一只盖着花格布的野餐竹篮，走在他们的后面。

“就在这里吧。”  
Charles的眼睛又红了，他从管家手里接过竹篮。

他们要在这里放生Erik。

他在管家的搀扶下从轮椅上下来，直接跪在了西彻斯特庄园的草坪上。  
雨后草地散发着青草的香气，庄园的主人很久都没有修剪过它们。  
草已经很长了，上面的露珠在Charles跪下时，沾湿了他单薄的衣衫。

土壤是是湿软的。  
与他今天所要做的事形成了鲜明对比。

掀开格子布，又看见Erik毛茸茸的可爱小脑袋。没等他把篮子放下，Erik就头也不回地跳出竹篮，仿佛一刻也不愿停留。

他知道，一旦停下犹豫哪怕半秒钟，他就会回头奔向Charles那像家一样的怀抱。  
他怎么会舍得离开啊？

不能这样。

再见，Erik。

望着兔子蹦跳着离开的背影，Charles终于明白，就算一天内再给他一次机会，这两个词还是他能够想出的全部告别。

不为别的，只是因为有太多的话难以在顷刻间诉说。华丽词藻的堆砌，只会显得空洞而不真诚。

9.  
变回人形态的Erik不出意外地反悔了。  
在道别前，他最好做点有意义的事。

一切只是因为他发现自己早在十年前就动心了。  
那么十年后，这种感觉只会越来越强烈。

\--What is a crush?  
\--A person who gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat faster. A person that you can’t describe in a word, but multiple words. A person you can’t get off your mind.

什么是怦然心动？  
一个会让你随时随地冒粉红色泡泡，让你心跳加速的人；一个无法用简单词汇去定义的人；一个会在你脑中挥之不去的人。

有意义的事情包括好好在床上收拾一下那个“家伙”。  
而且Erik确信这只需要抛出一个暗示的眼神。

总之，不能再等下去了。

暖黄的灯光摇曳。

“你骗我，你明明变回了人，而且也没有失忆。”  
“不对哦，是Hank骗你。”  
男人把食指放在Charles的唇上，为自己诡辩。

Erik侧身紧贴着，确保Charles能完完整整地享用到他身下的巨物。  
他们的身体交叉成一个十字，Charles的双腿架在男人精壮的腰间。

“别藏着掖着，”Erik用一只胳膊撑起脑袋，“Charles，我喜欢看你被我亲自送上高潮的样子。”

直白又露骨。

加上这也太深了。  
鼻头发红，已经大汗淋漓的Charles紧紧抓着身下洁白的床单，小声抽噎着。准确地说，他  
早就数不清这是他遇见Erik后，自己的泪腺第几次不受控制了。

Erik Lehnsherr究竟还能再让他哭几次？

“这么喜欢哭......那以后只许在床上哭给我看。”  
他用拇指轻轻为Charles拭去泪水，动作温柔。

这是规定了Charles Xavier只能留给他一人欺负么？  
在白天，他是循循善诱的Professor X；而到了让人想要犯罪的夜晚，他就是独属于万磁王的性感尤物。

倒是个在人前人后“宣示主权”的好办法。

“好......”  
Charles已经被一阵一阵的快感淹没，几乎要失去分辨的意识。

“这样......我也能看到你的。”  
Charles把头转向Erik，往他的九十度方向看去。

一个正享乐其中，兴致正高的男人。

身下的狠狠抽插还没有停下的意思。Charles清楚地看到白浊粘稠的液体在两股间流下。

“......你还喜欢吗？”  
这个男人连玩笑话都可以说得那么下流。

“唔......”  
“那就好好收下我的‘馈赠’，一滴也不能浪费。”  
说这话的人正在坏笑。

Erik把大腿移开，细心引导Charles从床上爬起。

厚实的一巴掌落在Charles的臀峰，留下一个鲜亮发红的掌印。  
纯属是用力大了。但Erik倒不觉得心疼。  
谁叫这个人在他还是兔子的时候欺人太甚？

反正，这是在催Charles快些完成刚刚布置给他的“任务”。

栗色的卷发现在倾泻在Charles双腿之间，红色的舌在白皙的皮肤间游走舔舐。

Erik坐在床边，手持一杯威士忌慢慢品味那人大腿间的风光。

和饮酒一样，他已经有超过十年没有体验过这种感觉了。

说实在的，观赏这个动作虽并不能得到身体上的快感，但是能看到Charles卖力地收拾自己的“战利品”，还是挺刺激的。

光是想象一下那份羞耻，就足以让Erik欲罢不能。

“过来，帮你揉揉。”  
他抬高下巴，暗示Charles趴到自己的大腿上。  
一开始，Erik的确是在帮着揉屁股来舒缓掌掴带来的疼痛。

但后来，男人觉得自己好像还没玩够，便时不时恶意掐弄一下被舔过的、湿滑的大腿里侧，痛得Charles连连惊叫。

于是，原本的印子附近，又强行多了几道红痕。

真坏啊。

9.  
Charles不得不承认，Erik也是操控那方面“枪支”的高手。

他此刻在床上翻了个身。  
“原本我已经预约好星期天要带你去做绝育手术的。”

“认真的？”

这是Erik变回人形的第十二个小时。一个吻在脖间落下，带着对昨天确实有点操之过急的歉意。

“那样的话，你一定会后悔的。”下一秒，枕边的男人用身体锁住Charles，哈着热气在他耳边低语，“而且能被我上，也是体面的事情。”

那个给他注射变兔子针剂科研人员的样子算是深深刻在他Erik脑子里了，他现在已经掌握了关于此人的全部信息。

明天，哦不，今天Erik就会去他家“登门拜访”。而且是被万磁王盯上，他死定了。

要是能问这人讨到一针，Erik或许会免他一死。

对于就把囚犯永久变成动物而言，这是个失败的发明。  
但是从另一个角度想，体验好像也不错。

Erik Lehnsherr已经迫不及待地想要知道，Charles会变成什么动物呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 1.咳咳为了科学开车，Wikipedia真的打开了我想象力的大门......这个体位在维基上的词条叫做The T-square position，感兴趣可以去康康（别来问我我真的不是ghs方面的专家


End file.
